Pandemonium
by sayuri kurosaki
Summary: Tenia que vivir con una maldición que había arruinado su vida y entregado a la mismísimo boca del infierno, pero ciertos acontecimiento lograron hacer que perdiera la memoria y encontrándose en el Red Force, pero nunca podrá escapar de su pasado y en lo que se convirtió. podrá shank salvarla? lograra aceptarle sabiendo lo que es? ShankxOc
1. habitación oscura

One Piece no me pertenece, como así sus respectivos personajes, son de propiedad de Eichiro Oda

* * *

Una luz parpadeaba sin cesar dentro de la habitación, se notaba que ya estaba vieja y que necesita ser cambiada. El ruido de las gotas del agua que caían por la tuberías rotas, el olor a humedad se impregnaba por toda la habitación, el suelo se teñía de varios colores, negro a rojo y algo de bordo, el olor putrefacto de la carne en descomposición que se encontraba dispersados por todo el lugar ya no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

Pudo ver su reflejo a través del vidrio de la habitación, en donde detrás de ella había unos sujetos que la observaban. Ya no le importaba su apariencia en el que en ella se reflejaba; sucia, golpeada, magullada, cortada…estaba realmente echa un asco. Su ropa, antes blanco, ahora harapos, había tomado los mismos colores del suelo, en donde apenas podía proteger a su portador del frío de la habitación. Su cabello negro se encontraba enredado y duro, cuando fue la última vez que le dieron un baño? ya ni se acordaba.

Sus escuálidos brazos, colgados de ambos lados, por el techo de la habitación, en donde eran sujetados por cadenas y apenas sus pies podían tocar el frió y sucio suelo. Su cuerpo entero daba señales de que apenas había comido, su pálida piel, antes de porcelana, era opacada por la suciedad y la sangre. Su cuerpo solo se colgaba, inerte antes sus brazos, cansados de tantas torturas y experimentos sometidos, en donde ya no podía distinguir el dolor, el calor ni el frío… cual es la diferencia?

.

Al otro lado de la habitación, se escuchaban unos pasos y unos sonidos metálicos a lo lejos… _A de ser las 8_, pensaba mientras miraba su reflejo, con ojos apagados, el charco de sangre que se formaba debajo de su colgante cuerpo; ya no podía distinguir cuando anochecía o amanecía, solo podía orientarse a los horarios programados que tenían para ella, que se conocía como hasta el más mínimo agujero en esa habitación.

Los pasos se hacen más fuertes, sus sentidos se habían agudizados por las constantes torturas y cuartos oscuros a los que la enviaban y la dejaban hasta semanas sin siquiera ver la luces de las lamparas.

En ese entonces los pasos cesaron detrás de la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe mostrando la figura de un hombre alto y robusto con una bata que le acompañaba y una mesita con sus utensilios de cirugía.

-buenos días- decía el hombre con una sonrisa macabra- creo que ya sabes qué hora es no es así?-

-b-buenos días Dr.- pronunciaba apenas audible, su boca se sentía seca y sus labios, antes de un hermoso color carmín, eran de color morado y astillado-creo que es hora de la extracción...- decía sin alzar su cabeza

-Hishishish…correcto señorita - reía de la forma más vil mostrando sus enormes dientes puntiagudos- y ya sabes cómo disfruto de esta parte, no?- su larga lengua se ponía a degustar el cuchillo afilado que poseía.

-perfectamente…-fue lo último que pudo pronunciar antes de sentir el ruido que producía la mesita de aluminio mientras el Dr. elegía su instrumento. La luz parpadeaba constantemente, el lugar era realmente lúgubre.

-bueno querida, no seas tan impaciente por tu "tratamiento" sabes que primero te tengo que aplicar la toxina, o de lo contrario tu cuerpo no reaccionaria- decía mientras daba unos últimos golpecitos a la jeringa que tenía en la mano- ya sabes que esa habilidad de curarte rápido tengo que contrarrestarlo- otra enorme sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro

-….-ya no pudo formular palabra alguno, su boca se había secado por completo, ya no tenía saliva alguna que le ayudara a tal proceso.

Pudo sentir un pequeño pinchazo en su brazo y como el líquido fluía por sus venas… _que raro_, pensó,_ mi cuerpo todavía siente el tacto_. Se quedo en la misma posición en que estaba colgado, no movía ni siquiera un musculo, ya sabía lo que venía después de ser inyectada, pero esta vez…fue diferente.

.

.

.

.

-he?- el Dr. no entendía por qué la toxina no hacia efecto, tenía que salir su poder, pero nada sucedía, abra aplicado mal? Se equivoco en la cantidad? No puede ser posible, el nunca se equivocaba y menos con este individuo, entonces, porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba?

De repente sentía como los pelos de su nuca que le erizaban, su mano temblaba y las piernas no le reaccionaban- pero qué demonios?..- pero antes de que siguiera hablando se escucho un grito que le heló la sangre…

.

-hgaaaaaa….-gritaba de dolor. Podía sentir como todo su cuerpo se quemaba, sus huesos parecieran que iba a salirse de su cuerpo, se retorcía tratando de contener el dolor, pero era en vano, sentía que cada vez se quemaba más. Su corazón se aceleraba erráticamente, es como si quisiera salirse de su pecho.

-pero qué demonios está sucediendo?!-Se escuchaba del otro lado de la habitación. El Dr. antes impotente e intimidante, se encontraba en un rincón observando con pánico a su paciente, no podía formular palabra alguna.

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...-gritaba cada vez más fuerte. Ya no sabía que le sucedía, miraba para todos lados pero veía todo borroso, distinguió algunas siluetas que se formaban a su alrededor y escuchaban casi como ecos como gritaban y daban ordenes a los demás, su respiración se hacía cada vez mas agitada, se sentía desfallecer.

No sabia si era por el dolor o por que ya su mente no aguantaba mas su cuerpo, pero podía sentir como su interior le recorría una extraña sensación, como si algo quisiera salirse. En ese mismo instante su cuerpo no aguanto más y se desvaneció dejando meciéndose suavemente las cadenas que la tenían amarrada mientras la sangre hacia acto de presencia deslizándose tímidamente por la piel hasta cubrir el suelo de color carmesí...

Ese era su final...

* * *

continuara...


	2. Despertar

one piece no me pertenece, son propiedad de Eichiro Oda

* * *

-Que es eso?!- unos gritos de desesperación se escuchaban a lo lejos-como pudo pasar?!

Se dirigió en donde se encontraban los gritos, quería saber qué pasaba. Corrió lo más que pudo por un callejón oscuro al lugar en donde un gigantesco humo negro se elevaba para escurecer el cielo, sus pies corrían a todo lo que dan, paresia que nunca llegaría hasta que por fin pudo divisar el final del callejón y entonces sucedió.

Observó con horror como una enorme casa era consumida por las llamas del fuego.

-se están quemando vivo! QUE ALGUIEN APAGUE EL FUEGO!

Lagrimas y llantos inundaban el lugar. No podía creer lo que veía; por las ventanas se podía observar como las personas eran consumidas por el fuego y como otros saltaban por las ventanas que se encontraban en grandes alturas como un acto de desesperación de escapar de las llamas, pero al caer del suelo, no se levantaban.

Estaban muertos...

-traigan mas baldes con agua!-

Una mujer abrazaba a su bebe mientras lo prestigia de las llamas en vano.

-necesitamos mas gente!-

Un niño se encontraba inerte sobre el suelo abrazando a su osito de peluche mientras las llamas los devoraba sin piedad a ambos.

-suéltenme!-decía un hombre-mi esposa esta a dentro-intentaba con desesperación librarse de las personas que lo estaban deteniendo.

Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas a presenciar cruel escena. Su cuerpo temblaba, las piernas le fallaban, el estomago se le revolvia, en cualquier momento se desplomaría en el suelo.

-Es ella! - Sintió como todos los presentes le clavaran sus miradas- ella lo hizo, yo lo vi como lo hacía!- no entendía nada – LOS MATO A TODOS!

-es un demonio!- la oscuridad empezó a invadir el lugar

- mátenla!-los gritos la paralizaron.

Antes de que se diera cuanta unas sombras se la estaban acercando y la miraron y unas manos ensangrentadas se dirigían para agarrarla. No se podía mover, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Si no hacia algo la iban agarrar.

-Lilith…CORRE!

.

.

.

El aire le faltaba y respiraba con dificultad, trataba de agarrar grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperarse...jadeaba constantemente, el corazón le latía a mil por horas, se agarro fuerte el pecho hasta que por fin pudo tranquilizarse.

-_Que fue eso? – _Pensaba-_ …Una pesadilla? Parecía tan real_- trataba de reordenar su mente, la cabeza le dolía condenadamente, pero justo en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de la situación.

Miro a su alrededor y pudo notar que se encontraba en una habitación de madera, la luz del día iluminaba por completo la recamara; no recordaba cómo había llegado en ese lugar, ni lo que estaba haciendo allí, tratar de pensar hacia que le doliera mas la cabeza, se lo agarro para tratar de disminuir el dolor y pudo notar que tenía unas vendas, acaso estaba herida? No entendía que sucedía

Un exquisito aroma combinado con otro olor le llegaron de lleno, la nariz le picaba un poco pero eso no le importo, realmente era embriagador, sentía que se llenaba completamente, eso de alguna forma, la calmaba.

Escucho unos pasos y risas provenientes del exterior, sentía curiosidad de saber quiénes eran. Intento salir de la cama pero sus piernas no respondían bien, quería saber que sucedía, porque estaba en esa habitación, que son esas risas que se escucha afuera.

Con pasos decisivos tomo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban se levanto de la cama y se incorporo con torpeza. Se dio cuenta de que tenía una camisa blanca puesta, le quedaba grande ya que las mangas largas no le dejaban ver sus manos y el largo le quedaban por encima de las rodillas.

Miro hacia la puerta y se dirigió pesadamente mientras las risas no cesaban, tomo la perilla con temor y con delicadeza giro abriendo lentamente la puerta. Asomo tímidamente su cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos negros cayeran hacia su costado, miro a su alrededor para poder divisar si no hay ningún intruso, se alegro que no se encontraba nadie por el pasillo de madera. Con su mano sosteniendo la camisa blanca que tenía puesta, como si de este simple acto le diera coraje en ella, se adentro por el pasillo.

Pudo observar unas escaleras al final del pasillo y con paso firme pero torpe subió uno por uno; las voces se escuchaban más fuertes. Unos fuerte rayos le dieron de lleno haciendo que pierda un rato la visión, pero solo le tomo segundo acostumbrase a ello.

Al recobrar bien su visión pudo darse cuenta del panorama y su sorpresa fue mayor al observar varias personas como iban y venían realizando distintas tareas.

-oigan! miren quien despertó- decía una voz que venía al lado suyo. En ese instante todos los ojos se posaron en ella.

Uno en particular se dirigía con pasos firmes hacía ella mientras su capa negra flameaba con el viento, el silencio adorno el lugar, podía escuchar cada paso que daba, y le parecía eterno, se tenso en su lugar sin mirarlo directamente. Los pasos cesaron y una enorme sombre se posaba frente de ella, alzó su mirada y pudo observar a un hombre alto y de grandes proporciones, de piel morena y cabellos rojos intensos, su mirada era sombría y penetrante, podía sentir como su cuerpo entero se tensaba, no se podía mover

-bienvenida preciosa- su voz sonaba burlona- desde ahora eres mi prisionera-los demás observaban con sonrisas burlonas.

-h-he?- fue lo único que pudo formular, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, le estaba entrando el pánico, sentía como sus piernas temblaban, no sabía qué hacer. La miro con temor, podía observar sus ojos negros que le helaba la sangre, que hacer en esta situación? No tenía por donde escapar.

Estaba perdida...

Escucho pequeños ruidos que emitía el pelirrojo y levanto su cabeza para saber que le ocurría y pudo observar como hacia unas muecas con la boca mientras trataba de ocultarlos con las manos; acaso estaba temblando?

-dahahahahaha- vio como aquel hombre empezó a cagarse de risa mientras se agarraba su estomago con las manos para calmarse, los demás estallaron a carcajadas

-lo siento, lo siento!...no me aguante más-decía mientras reía.

No entendía nada

-es broma, es broma- reía- tienes que ver tu expresión en estos momentos-ahora sí que no entendía nada, que demonios sucedía con este tipo?!

-en verdad te la creíste?- decía uno de los hombres que estaba a su lado que no paraba de reír

-…-no dijo nada. Ahora entendía, se estaban burlando de ella! Le lanzo su mirada con enojo al pelirrojo mientras apretaba sus puños. Este pudo notar su reacción.

-vamos, no es para tanto - decía mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas en su espalda-solo bromeaba, no quería asustarte-aquello la calmo un poco.

-disculpe...-la miro interrogante-donde estoy?-

-que donde estas?-dijo el pelirrojo- en el barco Red Forcé!-alzo ambos brazos teatralmente alzando su voz con orgullo. Los demás gritaron con alegría al escuchar el nombre.

-_escucho bien…acaso dijo barco?-_pensó

-bienvenida a mi tripulación- se inclino un poco a su semblante - a los Piratas del pelirrojo- sonrió alegremente

-_p-piratas?_!-pensó pasmada

-por cierto, mi nombre es Shank- dijo con gran alegría- y ellos son mi tripulación- dijo señalando a los demás

-hola, soy yassop.

-Rosckstar, un placer.

-aquí, lucky Roo-

-Benn, encantado-

Todos se acercaban a la nueva muchacha para saludarla y darle la bienvenida; debía presentarse formalmente ya que ellos tuvieron la molestia de alojarla en su barco, y entonces se dio cuenta

Su nombre.

No se acordaba de su nombre, es mas, quien era?!

Imágenes del sueño que tuvo le vinieron a la mente mientras un ligero dolor le punzaba la cabeza, y entonces entendió...

-mi nombre es Lilith, mucho gusto- dio una pequeña reverencia y se incorporo.

-bonito nombre, igual que tu- decía uno de los tripulante

Se estaba poniendo incomoda de la atención que se puso sobre ella, se encogió de hombros y miro a shank.

-ven-decía el pelirrojo mientras le tomo de su muñeca y la llevaba a dentro-vamos!-

-a donde vamos?- pregunto preocupada

-a comer-la miro de reojo- te hace falta-decía mientras seguía su camino de guía. Los demás tripulantes los seguían entre risas para ir almorzar también

Lilith solo se limito a ser arrastrado por aquel pelirrojo hacia la cocina, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras miraba la espalda de shank.

.

Las risas y los comentarios no faltaron a la hora del almuerzo, la comida servido en abundancia sobre la mesa estaba desapareciendo muy rápido por manos veloces que agarraban uno detrás de otros, los vasos que se dirigían de aquí y de allá por los piratas salpicando su contenido por todos lados.

A lilith esa escena le hacia gracia, una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro. sin embargo, su semblante cambio al darse cuenta en la situación en que se encontraba. No sabia nada de ella, apenas sabia su nombre, no sabia de donde venia o si tenia familia que la estaban esperando. Pero lo mas importante, como es que fue a parar en un barco pirata? Miro a shank que estaba sentado a su lado riendo de los comentarios de Rockstar mientras le daba grandes sorbos a su vaso de licor.

-que te sucede lilith?-pregunto shank-

-n-nada...porque lo preguntas?-dijo nerviosa al ser descubierta

-es que no estas comiendo-dijo-además, te noto preocupada-

-bueno...-

-anda, puedes decírmelo- le animo shank con una gran sonrisa

- te quería preguntar...como es que fui a parar en tu barco?-

shank se estaba rascando su mentón como si eso le ayudaba a recordar-buenos...te encontramos flotando por el océano por encima de un tronco-tomo otro trago- tuviste suerte que te encontráramos, estas aguas son peligrosas-

-ya veo..-respondió lilith

-que te paso para terminar en medio del océano?- esta vez fue Benn quien hablo

-la verdad...es que no me acuerdo-decía lilith mientra miraba su plato- Apenas me acuerdo de mi nombre, no se de donde vengo o quien soy-la voz le empezaba a temblar

-amnesia..-dijo benn-creo que el golpe que te diste en la cabeza lo provoco-

-vaya eso es horrible-menciono yassop que estaba prestando atención a la conversación. Lilith empezaba a frustrarse por no encontrar respuestas

-no te preocupes lilith-hablo shank- ahora estas con nosotros, no hay razones para preocuparse, verdad chicos?-los demás respondieron con gritos de afirmación

-mucha gracias a todos por salvarme- dacia con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Todos alsaron sus vasos en respuesta

-ahora come algo o Locky Roo no te dejara nada-decía entre risas

-oí esa shank-decía locky Roo mientras intentaba tragar lo que había engullido

-dahahahaha-reía shank

La verdad que ahora se sentía mas calmada, aunque todabia no sepa quien era en realidad, al estar rodeada por todos ellos la hacían sentirse mejor, tal vez con el tiempo, descubra la verdad...

* * *

continuara...


End file.
